Après la pleine lune
by Malicia Lupin
Summary: Que se passe t il à l'infirmerie, après la pleine lune pour notre loup-garou préféré? Allez voir à l'intérieur... C'est mimi tout plein!


**APRES LA PLEINE LUNE**

Disclaimer: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne fais que les utiliser et je ne gagne que du plaisir et des reviews à écrire et publier ce One-Shot.

Note: Je sais que je suis en retard dans mes autres fic mais je n'arrive pas à me motiver pour faire mes devoirs. J'ai quand même trois DM et une bonne demi-douzaine d'annales de Bac à faire... Mais je devrais arriver à vous pondre quelques chapitre pendant ces vacances!

Note 2: Je sais, cet OS était un cadeau de Noël et il aurait dû arriver il y a deux jours. Seulement j'ai eu un problème d'alimentation et j'ai cru que je ne pourrais plus y avoir accès pendant un long moment et pire que j'aurais perdu tous mes fichiers! Mais, j'ai eu un disque dur externe pour Noël, tout est dedans, au pire, je peux le mettre sur un autre ordinateur. Voilà, prenez conscience de votre chance et dites-moi ce que vous pensez de ce premier OS!

A présent, place au chapitre! Bonne Lecture!

Après la pleine lune:

-S'il vous plait, Madame ? Insista-t-il davantage.

-D'accord ! Céda Madame Pomfresh mais elle paraissait énervée de sa défaite. Mais c'est bien parce que c'est Noël et que le directeur a besoin de moi !

-Merci, Madame, remercia-t-il en lui lançant LE regard, celui auquel personne ne pouvait résister.

Enfin presque, une seule personne parvenait à résister, connaissant trop bien le personnage. Celle-ci se trouvait d'ailleurs dans un des lits de l'infirmerie et observait son petit ami argumenter pour tenter de pénétrer l'antre du dragon, non de code de l'infirmerie, d'un regard à moitié endormi mais tout de même assez lucide pour être attendri de cette preuve d'amour irréfutable.

Le jeune homme, magnifique du point de vue du spectateur allongé, avait de longs cheveux noirs, très en phase avec le nom du jeune sorcier. En effet, le jeune homme était du genre beauté ténébreuse et s'appelait Sirius Black.

Le plus grand paradoxe de ce personnage était qu'il n'était en réalité pas sombre pour un sou. Il était au contraire très expansif, plein de vie et bourré d'humour. Malheureusement pour tous ses prétendants, qui ne pouvaient que remarquer l'attrait de ce beau jeune homme, celui-ci était résolument tourné vers ses amis et avait toujours clairement exprimé son avis quant à notion qu'il percevait de l'amour.

Il pensait en effet que l'amour est éphémère et qu'il finit par mourir tôt ou tard. Il préférait donc se consacrer à ses amis et profiter de leur agréable compagnie. Ses amis se nommaient James Potter, Peter Pettigrow et Remus Lupin. Ce fut d'ailleurs Remus Lupin qui le fit changer d'avis sur l'amour. Le fait de tombe amoureux de lui avait certainement joué un très grand rôle dans l'histoire.

Mais il n'avait jamais été plus heureux que depuis qu'il pouvait aimer son petit ami lycanthrope, bien que leur relation soit restée confidentielle. C'était d'ailleurs à lui qu'il venait rendre visite à l'infirmerie, la veille avait été la pleine et les quatre amis l'avait passée avec Remus, sous leur forme animagus. Puis ils avaient passé la matinée à dormir, à midi James et Peter étaient rentrés chez eux alors que Sirius et Remus restaient au château pendant les vacances de Noël plutôt que de retourner dans des familles qui ne voulaient pas d'eux. Ils étaient bien mieux tout les deux, à profiter du château presque vide.

Et c'est ainsi que Sirius se retrouva à marchander pour pouvoir passer du temps avec son ami mais l'infirmière tenait à ce qu'il reste calme et se repose, ce qu'elle ne pensait pas possible avec le jeune Black dans les parages.

L'infirmière sortit en fermant la porte derrière elle en promettant de revenir rapidement s'occuper de son patient. Sirius s'avança alors vers le jeune homme à moitié endormi. Il devinait le corps souple et fort de son petit ami sous la couette qui le recouvrait jusqu'au menton et dont on ne voyait presque plus que ses cheveux châtains très clairs aux reflets ambrés qui fascinaient Sirius autant que ses yeux de la même teinte qui s'étalaient sur l'oreiller.

Arrivé près de lui, il tendit la main et caressa la joue de son ami qui leva ses yeux d'or vers lui, un doux sourire se dessinant sur son visage.

-Bonjour Sirius, dit-il à mi-voix tout en appuyant sa joue sur la main de Sirius, accentuant de ce fait la caresse.

-Rebonjour Remus, répondit le jeune homme d'une voix douce et basse. Comment tu te sens ? S'enquit-il en bougeant ses doigts sur la joue de Remus qui ronronnait presque.

-Ca va, ses potions m'ont complètement assommé et je commence à peine à émerger, dit-il.

Il fit lentement remonter sa main de sous la couette, la posa sur le bras de Sirius et la fit lentement remonter jusqu'à sa main où il posa la sienne. Il caressa du pouce, le dos de la main qui glissait sur son visage, empêchant Sirius d'enlever sa main de sa joue. Puis il ferma les yeux et savoura pleinement la chaleur et la douceur de la main de Sirius qui frottait contre sa joue.

-Je peux faire quelque chose pour toi ? Demanda Sirius après plusieurs longues minutes, en continuant néanmoins le mouvement de sa main et de ses dooigts. En attendant qu'on puisse discuter correctement. Si tu ne peux pas réfléchir clairement, ce n'est pas drôle.

-Toi, discuter, tu es sûr ? Le taquina Remus avec un large sourire et les idées moins en moins brumeuses.

-Bon, d'accord peut-être pas. Mais j'aime bien t'entendre parler quand même, quand tu nous racontes des histoires moldues…

-Et bien, là c'est moi qui vais écouter tout ce que va inventer parce que je suis trop fatigué pour te raconter une histoire…

-Toi, tu ne fais rien, je m'occupe de tout. Tu veux que je te raconte une histoire drôle, comme d'habitude ?

-Oh, oui ! Je veux celle de Paf le chien ! S'exclama Remus en ouvrant les yeux, excité.

-Mais tu l'entends tous les mois !

-Je sais mais je l'adore ! Allez, s'il te plait, raconte-là moi, supplia-t-il en le regardant dans les yeux.

-Bon, d'accord, soupira Sirius en souriant devant le manège de son petit ami. Tu sais que c'est vexant pour moi ?

-Mais non, ça n'a rien à voir avec toi. Tu sais bien que je ne pourrai jamais me passer de toi, je t'aime trop pour ça, répondit-il avec émotion en plantant son regard dans les yeux bleus devant lui.

-Moi aussi, je t'aime Remus. Promet-moi que tu ne me quitteras jamais…

-Promis, jamais. Mais à condition que tu me racontes toutes les histoires que je veux les lendemains de pleine lune ! Plaisanta Remus.

-Si ce n'est que ça ! Renchérit Sirius. Alors écoute bien je commence : Ca commence dans une rue moldue. Elle est presque déserte, il n'y a qu'une seule voiture qui roule. Elle tourne dans une petite rue et tout à coup… Paf ! Le chien !

Remus ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire, il adorait cette histoire et Sirius la racontait tellement bien.

-Je peux en raconter une nouvelle maintenant ? demanda Sirius d'un ton vexé mais il souriait tout de même, heureux de voir son ami rire aussi clairement et il devait qu'il adorait le voir et l'entendre rire.

-Oui, vas-y, permit Remus qui ne cachait pas sa hâte de pouvoir entendre une nouvelle blague de Sirius.

-C'est deux devinettes moldues que j'ai entendu dans les couloirs, je n'ai pas compris mais celui qui l'a entendu à éclaté de rire alors je suppose que tu devrais aimer aussi. La première (NdA : le nom est à prononcer à la british) : Pourquoi Michael ouvre ?

Remus réfléchit quelques instants, puis ne voyant pas quelle pouvait-être la réponse, demanda à son ami la réponse.

-Parce que Jackson.

Remus eut un éclat de rire en entendant la réponse, mais il était tout de même déçu, elle n'était tout de même pas géniale, cette blague.

-J'espère qu'elle est mieux l'autre, Sirius.

-Oui, ne t'en fais pas, tu sais bien que je garde le meilleur pour la fin. (NdA : Les noms écrits tels qu'ils doivent être prononcés mais je pense que vous comprendrez tous, au pire demandez-le, je répondrai) Pourquoi Mickey Mousse ?

N'en sachant pas plus que la précédente, Remus donna sa langue au chat.

-Tu sais que je devrais me sentir vexé, Remus ? demanda Sirius.

-Mais non, ne t'en fais pas. Allez donne la réponse ! Le pressa le lycanthrope.

-Parce que Mario Bross(e) !

Remus éclata de rire, cette blague-là, il l'adorait. Tout comme il avait adoré jour à Mario dans son enfance. Quand il réussit à ce calmer, il remercia Sirius :

-Merci pour les blagues, Sirius.

-De rien, mais je ne veux pas que tu donnes ta langue au chat. Les prochaines fois, ce ne sera pas des devinettes mais des histoires drôles.

-Ne sois pas jaloux du chat. Le chien peut prendre ma langue quand il le veut, rassura le loup.

-Quand il le veut ? Tu es sûr ?

Remus opina avec un sourire amusé et des étoiles dans les yeux. Il était heureux.

Sirius s'assit au bord du lit d'infirmerie, déplaça sa main de la joue du jeune homme à ses cheveux et se pencha vers lui. Puis il posa simplement ses lèvres sur celles de Remus. Il recommença le même manège plusieurs fois puis s'écarta, un sourire ravi aux lèvres.

-J'ai pensé à t'apporter quelque chose.

-Quoi ?

-Et bien, comme c'est Noël, j'ai demandé à Lily de me commander quelque chose de précis.

Sirius, toujours assis sur le lit à côté de Remus, attrapa le sac qu'il avait emmené avec lui et le posa sur Remus. Celui-ci se redressa sur les oreillers en position semi-assise avec l'aide de Sirius. Il attrapa le sac et quand il l'ouvrit, il sentit immédiatement l'arôme du chocolat envahir ses narines. C'est donc avec des gestes fébriles qu'il s'empressa de sortir la boîte rectangulaire du sac.

Il eut un sourire ravi en voyant ce qu'il y avait de dessiné sur le couvercle, il adorait les crottes de chocolat. Il tourna son regard vers Sirius et lui fit un sourire ravi :

-Tu le sais que j'adore le chocolat et tu en profites ! Accusa-t-il en souriant.

-Oui, mais ne t'en fait pas, je ne te forcerai pas à tout manger, j'adore également ces chocolats. Tu n'aurais jamais dû m'y faire goûter à Noël dernier !

-Mais je ne le regrette pas, j'adore partager des choses avec les Maraudeurs et puis, sinon tu ne m'aurais jamais offert aujourd'hui !

-Tu as raison.

-J'ai toujours raison ! Fit Remus en prenant une grimace hautaine.

-Je crois que j'ai une mauvaise influence sur toi !

-Je crois aussi.

-Tu veux en manger quelques uns maintenant ? proposa Sirius en désignant la boîte sur les genoux de son amoureux.

-Sirius… C'est une question qui ne se pose pas !

-Oh, excuse-moi, c'est vrai.

Le jeune homme brun prit la boîte, la posa sur la table de chevet à côté du lit et remonta les couvertures sur le corps presque nu de son petit ami.

-Je ne veux pas que tu attrapes froid, se justifia-t-il.

Puis il se réinstalla près de Remus, ouvrit la boîte de chocolats et en prit un qu'il posa contre les lèvres de Remus avec un regard joueur. Remus perçut se regard mais se contenta de le fixer des yeux et de prendre le chocolat dans sa bouche et de le manger en le narguant presque. Sirius qui n'avait jamais été connu pour sa raison, prit un autre chocolat et le mangea aussi sec.

-Hum, c'est vrai qu'ils sont délicieux, tu en veux d'autres ?

-Oui. C'est vraiment trop bon.

Sirius continua à nourrir ainsi son petit ami, momifié sous les couvertures qu'il n'avait pas le droit de repousser, ordre de Monsieur Patmol ! Et de temps en temps, Sirius engloutissait lui-même de ces fameux chocolats que Lily avait commandé chez les moldus, elle avait servi d'intermédiaire, et il l'avait bien évidemment remboursée en argent sorcier.

-Sirius ? Appela Remus.

Ledit Sirius se tourna son visage vers le jeune homme, une crotte en chocolat entre les dents, le regard interrogateur. Puis, son regard devenant plus joueur, il approcha son visage de celui de Remus, s'amusant à le déstabiliser et à jouer avec son désir et son amour pour lui. Mais il ne s'attendait pas à ce quoi Remus soit d'une humeur tout aussi taquine que la sienne, voir plus.

Il voulait l'émoustiller quelque peu en utilisant ce chocolat qu'il avait entre les dents. Mais il n'avait pas du tout prévu que le lycanthrope, le rapproche de lui en passant ses bras autour de son cou et ferme les yeux avant de caresser des lèvres la gourmandise que tenait Sirius entre ses dents et de mordre sensuellement dans le morceau de chocolat, les dents de Remus frottant celles de Sirius qui ne put qu'avaler la moitié de chocolat qu'il restait.

Lorsque Remus releva lentement ses paupières, laissant apparaitre ses yeux ambres aux mille paillettes dorées, une lueur amusée dans le regard, accentuée par son sourire moqueur.

-Tu veux jouer ? Et bien on va jouer, mon petit loup ! Susurra Sirius sensuellement à l'oreille de son loup.

Pour toute réponse, la lueur d'amusement dans le regard de Remus sembla danser puis s'embraser pour laisser place à de l'excitation, l'envie de savoir ce qu'avait pu inventer son petit ami, l'excitation du jeu.

L'animagus chien s'amusa à s'approcher de la bouche de Remus avec une nouvelle crotte de chocolat et à reculer au dernier moment. Il aimait voir ce petit quelque chose d'affamé dans les yeux de Remus, il aimait le pousser à bout pour le plaisir de le voir comme mis à nu, sans tout le contrôle qu'exigeait la dissimulation de sa lycanthropie.

Plus il le faisait languir, plus l'étincelle affamée brillait au fond de ses yeux et plus cette expression sauvage qu'il aimait tant provoquer s'affichait sur son visage. Et ce qui devait arriver arriva.

A bout, Remus resserra ses bras autour des épaules et du cou de Sirius et le rapprocha brutalement de lui. Puis il mordit voracement dans la confiserie, prenant à peine le temps de la mâcher avant de poser d'une façon très possessive ses lèvres sur celles de Sirius. Et cette fois, il ne laissa pas à Sirius la possibilité d'engager le baiser. Il ouvrit la boucher et fit passer sa langue dans la bouche de Sirius.

Remus attirait Sirius de plus en plus près de lui, au point qu'il dut monter sur le lit et passer une jambe de chaque côté du corps de Remus pour pouvoir continuer ce baiser de plus en plus passionné et sauvage. Il adorait quand Remus prenait les choses en main et il adorait sentir les mains de son loup-garou dans ses cheveux pendant qu'ils s'embrassaient, voire plus…

Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent à bout de souffle, Sirius desserra les bras de Remus autour de lui et se coucha au bord du lit, près de son petit ami pour reprendre son souffle.

-Wow, rit-il. On recommence quand tu veux !

-Quand je veux ? Murmura Remus en se tournant vers lui, appuyé sur le coude.

-Quand tu veux… Affirma doucement le jeune sorcier.

Remus ne se le fit pas dire deux et s'allongea sur le corps de l'autre jeune homme avant de l'embrasser à nouveau, mais beaucoup plus doucement cette fois, plus sensuellement, avec plus de désir également mais tout autant de passion et d'amour.

Ce fut Sirius qui recula d'abord sa tête, mettant fin au baiser.

-Attends, nous sommes encore dans l'infirmerie. Tu peux attendre ce soir, non ? dit-il en souriant tendrement.

-Je crois, c'est pourtant pas comme si j'étais en manque, fit-il remarquer en riant.

-Ce n'est pas moi qui vais me plaindre !

En effet, le loup-garou à l'approche de la pleine lune devenait de plus en plus victime de ses désirs premiers. Avant d'avoir une vie sexuelle, il ne ressentait beaucoup la faim et le danger. Mais depuis qu'il était avec Sirius, le loup-garou devenait insatiable.

-Je m'en doute.

-Ne t'en fais pas, nous avons deux semaines pour nous amuser. Et nous avons la Salle Commune pour nous tous seuls.

-J'ai hâte de sortir de là, chuchota Remus à l'oreille de l'autre jeune homme.

-Dors encore un peu, Remus, dit Sirius. Tu dois encore récupérer de la pleine lune et j'ai l'intension de te fatiguer encore cette nuit, ajouta-t-il à voix basse.

Remus ferma les yeux et Sirius lui caressa doucement les cheveux pour l'apaiser. Le lycanthrope se mit rapidement à somnoler mais avant de s'endormir, il réussit à dire :

-Dors, tu n'as pas dû beaucoup dormir non plus.

Sirius s'endormit également rapidement, toujours dans les bras de Remus et c'est ainsi que les trouva l'infirmière en revenant de son entrevue avec le directeur de l'école. Et même l'autoritaire infirmière ne put s'empêcher d'être émue devant un tel tableau. Le professeur McGonagall également, lorsqu'elle passa prendre des nouvelles de son élève.


End file.
